Sasuke, ¿Por qué ignoras a tus fans?
by Stereoman
Summary: Una pregunta tan inocente, puede revelar verdades gigantes.


**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasuke, ¿Por qué ignoras a tus fans?

-Sasuke-kun, ¡eres el mejor!

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-¡Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto, Sasuke-kun!

-¡SASUKE-KUN, TE AMO!

No había día diferente. Cada vez que Sasuke y él salían a entrenar, miles de chicas rodeaban al Uchiha, y quien sabe que cosa le hacían que el muchacho salía huyendo a toda velocidad y con la ropa desarreglada. Era en ese momento, que la práctica se daba por terminada y esa no era la peor parte para el de ojos azules sino que las chicas salían tras el pelinegro a una velocidad mortal y no les importaba lo que estuviera al frente; su objetivo era alcanzar al ex vengador. Y los resultados siempre eran los mismos: Naruto en el hospital.

Y como ese día no era la excepción, Naruto en su habitación blanca, maldecía con ira a su compañero de equipo. Todos se preguntarán, ¿Por qué a Sasuke y no a sus fans? Por el simple hecho que, según el rubio, esto no ocurriría si el idiota de su amigo no las rechazara. Simplemente no lo entendía. Sasuke Uchiha tenía a casi toda la población femenina a sus pies y este las esquivaba sin remordimiento alguno.

-¿Por qué?- se preguntó a si mismo con aire pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa dobe?- dijo el ojinegro, entrando a su habitación.

- Sasuke, ¿Por qué ignoras a tus fans?- de repente se le olvidó el enojo que tenía y fue directamente a lo que le interesaba desde hace poco.

El azabache se quedo en blanco… ¿Por qué? Era una pregunta muy sencilla, solo que el pelinegro no podía, mejor dicho, no tenía el valor para responderla.

- Usuratonkachi…

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Tsunade no iba a venir a curarte?

- Sí, solo que tenía que ir por unos… ¡Un momento! no evadas mi pregunta, Sasuke. Seré torpe en algunas cosas pero ¡sé que estas evitando responderme!

- ¿¡Por qué quieres saber!?

- ¡Porque quiero!

- ¡Esa no es una respuesta!

- ¡Evadir mi pregunta tampoco!

- Si no puedes responder mi pregunta, yo no responderé la tuya.

- ¡Yo pregunté primero!

- Si, y yo después.

El rubio gruñó para después susurrar "bastardo". Ahora que el portador del Sharingan se rehusaba a responder le entraban más ganas de saber.

-Bien, quiero saber porque desde que te traje, ¡he tenido hematomas y hasta ya reservaron una habitación para mí! ¿Y sabes porque? ¡Por tus estúpidas fans obsesionadas!

-¿Y?

- ¡Y…-replico alargando el sonido de la letra por la desinteresada actitud de su acompañante- odio que te persigan a todos lados y que yo sea el que sale con contusiones!

-¿No te recuerdan a alguien?

- ¡Eso era diferente! Te busqué porque eres mi amigo, ¡no porque quería violarte desesperadamente!

- Estabas obsesionado igual que ellas, admítelo- soltó con prepotencia

- ¡No! Fue por la…amistad, ya te lo dije…

- Aja

- De todas maneras, si así fuera, no importaría ahora que ya estás aquí-se volteó dándole la espalda al azabache y cubriéndose con las mantas del hospital.

Silencio

-¿Qué?

- Olvídalo, teme

- No, repítelo

- ¿Olvídalo, teme?

- Eso no, tonto. Lo que dijiste antes.

- ¿Por qué debería? Además ya te dije que no tiene importancia.

Un incómodo silencio se formó nuevamente. Sasuke no sabía si preguntar o no pero aún así, se arriesgo.

- … ¿Aún quieres saber porque rechazo a todas esas chicas?

- No..., supongo que puedo acostumbrarme a ver a la vieja todas las veces que vamos a entrenar.

- ¿Puedo decírtelo?

Por un momento, creyó estar alucinando. Nunca imagino ver a Sasuke así de…vulnerable. En fin, no iba a derrochar esa oferta tan sugestiva.

Naruto destapó su rostro para fijar su mirada en el azabache, dándole a entender que tenía su atención.

El moreno suspiró resignado, no tuvo que haber preguntado…

- Es porque…tú…

- Yo…

- Tú…

- Si…

- Mira, usuratonkachi, no me presiones porque sino te quedarás con tu duda.

El rubio se cubrió hasta la nariz en un acto reflejo. Procuraría no abrir más la boca.

- Escucha, ellas me persiguen porque les atraigo de forma física y…tú me buscaste por todo lo que soy. ¿Entiendes eso?

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver ahí?

- ¿¡No lo comprendes!? Haces esto muy difícil, usuratonkachi.

- Yo sólo pregunte porque ignorabas a esas chicas, ¡tú eres el que se hace problemas!

- ¡Es que no lo notas!

- ¡Oh, Resulta que es mi culpa ahora…!

- Bien, ¿crees que es una pregunta fácil? Entonces te tengo algo muy sencillo, repíteme porque me buscaste.

Naruto suspiró cansino.

- Por enésima vez, Sasuke, lo hice porque soy tu a-

- No, estoy seguro que esa no es la respuesta. Así que cuando me puedas responder con sinceridad, yo te diré.

Se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la puerta…

- Fue porque te necesitaba.

…y se detuvo.

Se giró sobre sus talones para apoyarse contra la puerta, cruzando sus brazos y concentrándose sólo en las palabras de su amigo.

- Yo no quería que estuvieras lejos, por eso te traje aquí. Yo te quiero…y mucho

El kitsune se sentó en la cama y desvió la mirada. No era muy cómodo confesarse…

- Y yo-sonrió ante la sorpresa de Naruto.

- Entonces…

- Entonces ¿qué?

- ¿No me responderás?- Observo con detenimiento a Sasuke, ahora era su turno.

- ¿Qué? No, ¿no esperarás que haga algo tan cursi cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No, no es justo!

- Ya te respondí, dobe. No lo voy a repetir- acercó su mano al pomo y lo giró, con la intención de salir de la habitación.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Oye, Sasuke! Ni creas que voy a seguir aguantando los golpes de esas lunáticas, ¿¡me oíste!?

Sasuke volteó

- Claro. La próxima, yo puedo ser el ignorado mientras tú eres el manoseado.

Y ahora definitivamente, Naruto no volvió a abrir la boca.

* * *

**...¿Hola?...*se cubre***

**Si...hola...*coff coff*...soy Stereoman con un...oneshot...**

**Y...**

**¿Qué diablos hace Stereoman subiendo un oneshot cuando tiene que actualizar los otros fics que dejó en el olvido y que ha ignorado olímpicamente por 2 meses?**

**Bueno, es una graciosa historia...**

**...**

**¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡No tengo excusa alguna!**

**Esto ya lo tenía como hace 3 meses escrito, no del todo, hasta la mitad, y hoy [terminando de escribir el Chapter 3 de El AntiSakura (El cual es uno de aquellos fics en el olvido)] lo encontré y, como siempre, me puse a escribir otra cosa que lo que realmente debo escirbir x.x**

**DAHHHHHHH**

**xD**

**No me hagan caso...yo desaparezco y luego vuelvo a aparecer xD**

**Bueno, enfocándonos en el fic, esta vez está dedicado a Eternity-soft porque en uno de mis fics me dejó un review y se lo tenía que agradecer algun día.**

**Ya sólo me falta terminar un fic que tiene dedicatoria y ya...**

**Todo mi tiempo a los demás **

**Mattane!**

**PS. Esta vez, sí me acorde de poner el disclaimer xDU**

**PS2: tengo tanto tanto pero tanto que leer, esto es lo que me pasa cuando descuido fanfiction -.-U**

**¿un review?**


End file.
